Lemonade Stand
by bitterberries
Summary: Don't piss off little men running lemonade stands/ Prompt - The Duck Song w/ Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman. / Ereri oneshot.


**note : Hey look, here's a prompt submitted to me by an anonymous - The duck song with Eren and Levi.**

**rating: T-M**

**pairing: ereri**

**disclaimer: hajime isayama owns snk and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Lemonade Stand**

* * *

"Hey, got any grapes?" Eren smirked mischeviously.

He already_ knew the answer_, he just wanted to pick on the little guy.

Levi stared blankly at the customer. The cup in his hand became deformed into an out of control mass. Styrofoam peppered the grass in a scattered arrangement. Irritably, he walked from his position to stand beside Eren and then glanced up and down his wooden stand.

_The World's Greatest Lemonade for 50c._

"Does it say grapes anywhere?" Levi asked monotonously, feeling annoyed. What kind of human being goes up to a lemonade stand asking for grapes? Before Eren could answer, he spoke again. "No. It doesn't. "

"Oh…"

"So you want to buy some-"

"No, I'm out. Bye."

Levi watched as the teen ran from the park, cursing under his breath.

* * *

He _swore_ he was going to punch this guy in the face.

The moment Eren came back the day later, Levi wanted to squirt lemon juice in his eyes.

"Hey, got any grapes?"

Damn Hanji. He was going to have to remind himself not to make a bet with her again because really, it was supposed to be her out here dealing with this idiot of a customer.

He sighed before pressing his hands on the table, glaring at Eren.

"Listen you little shit—"

"But you're the smaller one—"

"—shut the fuck up. Either buy some of the greatest lemonade in the world, or scram." Levi pushed a cup forward, still staring at him. The title was a lie and he knew it, because if he had the chance, he would have repainted the stand and renamed it _The World's Pissiest Piss _a long time ago.

But if it meant deceiving the punk in front of him and getting him to drink a cup of that crap, so he could vanish from his sight, then he was content with keeping it in its original format.

"Take it, it's for free."

The teen pouted. "But I want gra—"

"—do not, don't you dare even _try_ to utter the word _grapes_ in front of me. I'm giving you a refreshment for free instead. So if you will, I beg of you, take this wonderful glass of lemonade."

Eren stood there idly for a minute, engaged in a staring contest with Levi. Then as slow as possible, he leaned in closer to the man. He then whispered a low but audible,

"_Graaaaaapes~"_

That was it.

In one quick motion, Levi flipped the table in front of him. The pitcher of lemonade fell to the ground with a loud splash, and the clatter of utensils and cups crashed to the floor along with it. Kneeling down, he grabbed a large spoon to use as a weapon.

But when he got up, he dropped it out of his hands.

The bastard was gone.

Again.

He looked at the chaotic mess before him. "Son of a…"

* * *

"Hey, you got any—:"

Levi slammed a box of grapes in front of him. "Grapes? Yes, I have grapes. I had to buy grapes before I came here. You know, since you decided to come to my lemonade stand instead of the damn store. So yes, I have some motherfucking grapes. Do you see them? Look, they're purple. Purple. Got it? A box of. Purple. Grapes. Especially for you. Now, take them and get out of my sight."

He thought he did a good job in silencing the abomination. Maybe seeing the fruit in front of him helped him realize that this was no damn grape stand. Even though he didn't show it, he actually felt joyful that he woke up an hour early to walk to the nearest grocery store for the sole reason of purchasing a box of purple grapes.

He lifted his hands off the table, and folded his arms across his chest with a sense of achievement in his eyes. For once, a tinge of happiness rose inside of him.

Gazing at the boy, Levi brought a microscopic smirk to his face.

It was a good while before Eren replied.

But what came out of his mouth, was the _last_ thing he wanted to hear.

"No thanks. I'm actually in the mood for some lemonade. Do you have any?"

Just like that, that tiny smirk disappeared. All Levi seemed to take out from that question was a resounding _I'm ready for death._

He blinked a few times. Not losing his stare at Eren, he cracked his knuckles briefly before reaching below the stand to grab ahold of a cardboard box. "Yeah, actually I do."

Before Eren knew it, he was being pelted with fully grown lemons at an unstoppable speed.

* * *

reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
